Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Code of Conduct/Retro
I have a rather small, teeny-weeny, microscopic question... See here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 00:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Another question What the pancake does "JK" mean? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Just kidding--Happyface Revamp I've Created a better version of the COC, I didn't change any of the rule but I refrased most of them. Here it is: Full Code of Conduct The laws shall be laid down below. ©2009 Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. All rights reserved. Wiki Rules Creation Ownership *No User may control the use of their character, object, location, quest or any other work created by said User. **Said User does retain the right to deny use of their character in any work created by any User at any time. **Said User also retains the right to deny any change to their creations personality, abilities, appearance, history or any other part or said creation’s characteristics. ***Any User may parody or create derivative works from the creation of said User. ***If any article can be conclusively shown to violate these rules, than said article may be altered to a point where it no longer does so, provided that any changes do not violate these rules themselves. *Any article featuring the ©symbol is copywrite and may not be parodied. Parodial Rights *All Users may parody or create derivative works from the creation of any User. *All Users have the right to parody any event, object, literary work etc. from the real world, provided the parody does not violate any rule(s) stated here. *All weaponry used must be non-threatening and non-lethal. *No article may contain any reference to any real-world concept, place, personage etc. **If it is near-impossible to parody any real-world concept, place, personage etc. than the said concept, place, personage etc. may be inserted directly into the article. Inter-User Respect *All Users must receive equal amounts of respect. *Try to use proper grammar to the best of your abilities at all times. *Do not make any edits to an article which detracts from its value. * The "Soul" is a highly sacred term and entity in many religions, and as such may never be used, referenced, parodied etc. **However, ghosts may be used. *No discrimination of any kind. *No use of Rollback, Sysop or Beurocrat power for personal gain. Suitability For All Ages *No content may be inserted into an article which would not be permitted in a ‘’G’’ rated film. * Remember, this is not an Un-Club Penguin wiki. That Wika application was turned down by staff. *Always obey the rules set down in Project:That's Death!. Strike System The Strike System is designed to control users who disobay these rules.It is based on three strikes, then an out. Strike 1: A warning will be placed on the offender’s User Talk Page. Strike 2: The offender will be banned for a period spanning 1 day to 1 week. Strike 3: The offender will be banned for a period up to 1.5 months. Out: Reaching this stage will result in a huge ban spanning a period of 1 year upwards. Re-Write This should be re-written. This wiki is way too strict.This is pretty much based on the Christian Ten Commandments.The irony is, on The Silmarils page, someone insulted my religion in REAL life. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I couldn't agree more. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Here's what I believe the COC should be. Of course, this is based entirely on my opinion, so I'm not forcing anything. My version of the COC is mainly about respecting other people, and a new section known as The Court House would be added to my COC. (Talk to me!) Code of Conduct Section 1:1 - Main guidelines *The administration team retains the right to edit and/or delete any article without warning or explanation. The team also retains the right to block anyone whom does repeated offenses by violating the rules without warning or explanation. Following the rules and extending common courtesy will ensure a fun and fair atmosphere for everyone *Pornography, drugs and sexual references are not tolerated. Violating this rule will result in a block of up to a week. *No racism of any kind will be tolerated, nor will prejudices based upon spiritual beliefs or cultural background. *Profanity will not be tolerated on the wiki, although it is allowed that you may hint a few things. Saying such words directly will result in a block for 1 day. *Maltreatment of members of this wiki, abusive talk messages and the like will not be tolerated. Respect is to be shown for all members and staff of this wiki. *Spamming (including but not limited to useless pointless and repetitive posting) is highly discouraged. *Posting external links or uploading files that violate COC rules will be removed and possibly have your account suspended or banned. A few examples of illegal links are porno sites and/or hate sites. If you are going to post an external link, ask the Webmasters, Bureaucrats, Sysops and Rollbacks for approval, if you believe it breaches COC. *Do not post private information about other members without their consent. We also advise you to refrain from posting your personal information such as: real name, address, credit card numbers, phone numbers, etc. Posting a member\'s picture without his/her consent is also forbidden. *Downgrading and belittling other people's articles is disgusting, and will result in a 1 week block. Encouraging someone to learn and create better articles is a lot more better than saying horrible things about them. *Violent articles are highly discouraged. Remember, children do visit this wiki. Section 1:2 - Templates *Templates are a way of notifying the author of an article on either praising his/her work, or giving constructive criticism. Templates also appear in contests and puzzles, as a way of rewarding a user for his/her efforts. Templates are in NO means to be used as the following; *'Downgrading someone's work' - Low quality templates and the like are fine, but a template going so far as to insult the article is expressly forbidden. *'Promoting hateful acts' - Racial discrimmination, belittling others etc are highly discouraged. We are here to encourage articles to be made. If you feel you have a problem with a certain article, or you believe it is badly made, consult the author, and offer help and support. Section 1:3 - The Court House *If you feel you have a valid complaint against a member, staff member or site policy you are more then welcome to post it in the court house. We understand that every one is human and no one is perfect, which is why we have that article. Please keep in mind that if you do, your article needs to be tactful and appropriate. Being snide or making insulting comments is not a good way to get your point across and it will not help your case. The Court House is NOT intended to talk about somebody that you dont like. It is an article to report serious and blatant site abuse. The article should be professional and have links posted to back up your complaint. The Court House was made to protect the members. If you make an article and can prove that the site rules have been broken we will thank you and resolve the matter quickly. Disciplinary action will be taken towards person(s) who broke the rules. RE: Rewrite I think the old COC is fine the way it is, but you can most definitely add the Court House part; it's a really great idea. I have one suggestion: put it under the namespace "Project:Court House", and put complaints under the namespace "Project:Court House/Name of Complaint". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll add it in now. (Talk to me!) You know, I think you should also add the parts about templates, *****graphy (eeww!), and ***ual references (eeeeeew!!!). Also, extend the penalty block for the last two up to a year. I have zero (minus 1) tolerance for that kind of stuff. Eeewww.... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'd also like to mention about blocks; the maximum amount of block time should be at least 1 month. This whole blocking for a year, decade, infinity etc is ridiculous. Only if someone really, and I mean REALLY crosses the line, then a block should be given permanently. People can change, and we should give them a chance to. (Talk to me!) 1-2 months, then. I still have zero tolerance, but as long as they remove COC-violating content, apologize, and change, then it's ok. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll respect that. (Talk to me!) How 'bout.. Here is a simplified, fair, ruleset that I think would suffice for even a "strict" wiki. We could add more restrictions to articles, etcetra. ---- # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. # No vandalising or spamming # No sexual references or swearing; Keep in mind that children view this site. # Too much Violence is highly discouraged; Violence isnt illegal, but over violence is. Try using comedy instead. # Have fun! ---- -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 22:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Those are enough. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Wikicode mistake Fluffy made a wikicode mistake, the ~~~~ was supposed to be in nowiki tags. --Zapwire 21:27, 31 March 2009 (UTC) YESHUA OF NAZERETH TOO MANY RULES! --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 20:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Rules Question Hey. I have a question about what counts for the rules. iConnect, my fake computer company on this wiki, has a comp. manufacturer that will make fake processors for penguins' and other creatures' computers. Since core tech in processors goes by a 2 step each time (current: quad core), I intended to make a six core. Because of the abbreviations, it would become s*x core processor. Should I leave it s*x core or change it to six core? Just wondering. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 23:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Sextuple core. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 00:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Try hextuple core. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) YES! Hextuple can be shortened to Hex. Hex-Core. Sounds perfect. Thx!! |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 00:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC)